Monster Doll
by PaperFox19
Summary: While Naruto is training with Jiraiya he comes up with some weird ninjutsu. Jiraiya takes him to horror movies, old horror movies and it gives Naruto ideas, after doing some research he becomes a puppet user. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Monster Doll

While Naruto is training with Jiraiya he comes up with some weird ninjutsu. Jiraiya takes him to horror movies, old horror movies and it gives Naruto ideas, after doing some research he becomes a puppet user.

Chap 1

To say Jiraiya's training was lacking was an understatement. Jiraiya spent most of his time doing his research and working on his novel, he mostly left Naruto to his own devices. As they traveled Naruto got to observe lots of different materials. He went to a town that had scrolls about all kinds of jutsu. Naruto began learning a form of puppetry.

It was different that the sand villages puppetry, and it was difficult to master so not many ninja knew how to use it, Naruto viewed that as a challenge and planned to excel at it. His inspiration came to him from a few towns over. This place had a huge theater where they showed true horror movies. This is where Naruto got his inspiration for his puppets.

His first puppet he called Vampi, it wore a cape it had pale skin, tiny fangs and black clothes with the Uzumaki spiral over the chest. The second puppet was Mummo it was a puppet covered in bandages, it had gold bands on his wrists and ankles and a headband with the Uzumaki spiral on it. The third puppet was Wolfy, he was like a chibi werewolf with blue fur and a white underbelly he wore a belt with the Uzumaki crest on the buckle. His fourth puppet was Spooky, it was a ghostly puppet with big round black eyes and a pumpkin smile. His fifth puppet was Franky, he had a flat top head with bolts in his neck, he wears pants with torn pant legs, he has big bulky arms with four bolts in each wrist, his skin was a nice blue color. His last puppet he calls Jack, he has a skeleton like body with a Pumpkin for a head, and he wears a cape and a top hat, and Jack wields knives with the Uzumaki crest on them.

With these puppets Naruto decided to go after Sasuke. Out of all his puppets Spooky had the longest range. So without Jiraiya's knowing Naruto sent Spooky to search for Sasuke. It took some time but finally he found the base where the snake bastard was keeping Sasuke. It was time for a jutsu, each of his puppets had unique techniques. Spooky had a very fun trick.

"Shadow Portal Jutsu!" The shadows beneath Sasuke's bed opened up and sucked Sasuke in bed and all. Sasuke awoke to late as he was sucked down, when the shadows cleared his vision he saw Naruto and a tiny little ghost floating next to him. "Good work Spooky we got him."

"Dobe! What did you do?" Sasuke growled out.

"I'm keeping my promise, I'm brining you home." Naruto said confidently.

Sasuke's eyes changed and he activated the Sharingan. "Is that so, are you sure you can handle me dobe?" Naruto just smirked. "Yep."

In a flash Vampi attacked Sasuke from behind and sank his teeth into the boy's neck. Sasuke tensed and felt his energy drain. In seconds all of Sasuke's chakra was drained from him, the Sharingan faded away and the curse mark was sucked away. Vampi pulled back and spat out some black sludge. Now all of Sasuke's chakra was gone as was the curse mark.

Sasuke was flushed and panting, and he did his best to glare at Naruto. Naruto went over to him and revealed another puppet, Jack. "Do your thing Jack!" Jack whipped out his knives and spun around, he flew at Sasuke, and for a split second he thought he was going to be killed. He opened his eyes as he felt a breeze wash over his suddenly naked body.

Naruto had shredded all of Sasuke's clothing, he got on the bed and pulled Sasuke over his lap. Sasuke had no strength to resist and his naked body was pulled over Naruto's lap. Naruto looked over Sasuke's mature body. "You've certainly grown up Sasuke, you've got a really nice ass!" Naruto said and groped Sasuke's butt.

Sasuke blushed. "And you're still a pervert, release me."

"You call me a pervert but you've had a semi hard on since I put you over my lap." Naruto reached low and caressed Sasuke's semi hard cock, Sasuke groaned at the touch. "Now it's time for your punishment, I think Iruka's method would be best." Sasuke gulped, he remembered Iruka-sensei's method. Smack!

Naruto slapped Sasuke's ass and Sasuke yelped. Naruto had gotten a deal stronger and with each strike Sasuke yelped in pain and mild pleasure. Naruto turned Sasuke's ass a lovely shade of red. Sasuke felt humiliation, not only was he being spanked by his former friend, a small part of him was enjoying it. Naruto chuckled, and took hold of Sasuke's balls. "This is just the beginning Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't have to wait long as he felt a warm finger press against his hole. "Wait Nar…" Sasuke was caught off as the blonde's finger was pushed into his tight ass. Sasuke moaned and his eyes widened as he realized Naruto had coated his finger in chakra. The mind blowing pleasure hit Sasuke and his whole body ached in pleasure.

Naruto worked his finger in and out of Sasuke's tight ass and he turned Sasuke into a horny mess. One finger became two and Naruto worked Sasuke closer to release. "Here's a fun fact for you Sasuke, when a ninja has his chakra drained it makes his body very sensitive, and when their touched by chakra it can drive them nuts." He was so riled up he came hard spraying his cum all over. "Naruto please…" Sasuke panted out, even though he had just cum he was still so hard.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto said and removed his fingers, Sasuke whined at the loss and turned his head to Naruto.

"I want your cock!" Sasuke moaned and quickly looked away to hide his blush.

"If that's what you want, as your friend I'll be happy to give." Naruto laid Sasuke on the bed and spread his legs, Sasuke held his knees to keep his legs spread. Naruto stripped off his clothes and Sasuke nearly drooled at the sight of the tan sex god before him. Not a single tan line and that just made Sasuke's cock twitch at the thought. When Naruto's arousal came into view Sasuke nearly came seeing the huge length.

Naruto coated his cock in chakra and positioned himself at Sasuke's waiting hole. Naruto buried his cock in one thrust and Sasuke cried out in pleasure and came spraying his seed all over his chest and abs. Naruto gave him time to adjust and started moving, every ten thrusts brought Sasuke over the edge, and even as Sasuke tightened around him he continued to thrust.

Sasuke's mind went blank as he was filled again and again, all thoughts of revenge and hate were thrown out the window, all he wanted was the pleasure Naruto had to offer.

Finally Naruto gave into his release and he came deep into Sasuke's hungry body. He pulled out and began cleaning Sasuke. Sasuke lay there in a daze as Naruto cleaned him. Once he was clean Naruto lay next to him, using a simple technique Naruto restored his chakra. Sasuke felt the strength to move return to him but not the will to.

"Why did you do this? Is this some trick just to get me to stay or go back to Konoha."

"Man you're stupid." Naruto said, snapping Sasuke's attention to him. "It should be obvious by now teme, I love you."

Sasuke blushed. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I have for a long time, that's why it hurt so much when you left. I felt so hurt and betrayed. I knew I loved you from that moment and wanted to get you back."

"It doesn't matter I still have to avenge my clan." Sasuke said and tried to move, but his body greatly objected.

"It does matter especially if you love me to Sasuke." Sasuke's whole face turned crimson.

"As if you pervert!" Sasuke snapped, and Naruto pulled him into a hug.

"You are a bad liar Sasuke." Sasuke didn't resist the hug. They stayed like that for some time. "Restore your clan and avenge your clan, it's to goals you seek Sasuke." Naruto said, "You can go back to Orochimaru and seek revenge, or you can stay with me and restore your clan." Sasuke blinked at Naruto's offer. "I've studied lots of different jutsu, even some even that creepy snake hasn't seen."

Naruto let his words sink into him. "I don't know why Itachi did what he did, but I know you can be happy Sasuke. Let me surround you with a new family." Sasuke couldn't stop himself he started crying.

'Stop it Naruto, don't promise me such things.' Sasuke thought.

"I've seen things Sasuke, nothing in this world is so black and white there are always shades of gray." Naruto said and he pat Sasuke's head. "Let him live Sasuke…" Sasuke didn't hear this part, he had fallen asleep. "Dummy…"

To be continued…


End file.
